An enhanced voice services (EVS) codec has been finalized for voice services over Long Term Evolution (LTE) and other radio access technologies standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Group (3GPP). The EVS codec includes various features such as a multi-rate audio codec and a channel-aware mode. Additionally, the EVS codec provides interoperation with the Adaptive Multi-Rate Wideband (AMR-WB) codec.